Adventures in Konoha
by Albino.Narutard
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the Naruto universe. But it's not just fun and games. ShikaxOC ShinoxOC. NOT YAOI. Rated T for language FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about I'm Mental being late. Like, really late. This is to make up for it. It was already written and me and my muse decided to edit it and upload it. I think it is one of my better works. Anywho.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Rated T for language. It will probably change later on, but I highly doubt it. Sorry about spelling. I don't have a Beta.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>July 28, 2010 4:37 PM <strong>

**First Person**

"RUE! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ugh. I know most dads are terrible. But I know for a fact that mine is the worst.

"I'm leaving. Just like I said I would." I replied in a monotone voice, my arms crossed childishly over my chest.

"And would you mind telling me where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere is better than here!" I walked to the front door and paused. I looked over my shoulder. "Oh yeah, and dad? I could be whoever the fuck I want." I turn my head back to the front and walk out the door.

**July 28, 1010 4:56 PM**

**Third Person!**

Rue walked. It was the only thing she could do now. Sure her dad was right. She had no place to go. But she was tired of him calling her the things that he did. So she walked through the forest. She had a bag with things she would need to live a life, alone in the woods. There was knives, sissors, and pepper spray to protect herself, enough dehydrated food to last her a week, some books, paper and pencils, and some blankets for warmth and shelter. She was totally capeable of living in the wilderness too. She's taken wilderness lessons in boy scouts. Yes thats right, BOY scouts. When she was eight, she got tired of being in girl scouts and her mom had let her join the group of boys on a camping trip. After that, she got hooked. 'If only she was still alive...' She thought to herself and took out the picture of her mother that she put in the bag. It was about five in the afternoon and it would start getting dark around eight or nine. She took note of everything she passed and marked on trees with her knives as she walked to make sure she didn't go in circles.

She had been going for two hours when she found a good place to set up camp. There was a pond a couple of yards away, lots of trees and leaves, and the ground was soft with green grass. It looked like a paradise.

"Wow..." She spoke to no one. "This place is amazing." She went to the pond and put some water in the bottle that she had taken with her and she also went for a dip to cool off and get clean. When she was finished, she went to start getting her shelter ready. Laying down blankets, getting sticks and leaves, all that fun stuff. It was about nine thirty when she finished and she was tired from walking and working so she flopped in the homemade tent and went straight to sleep.

**July 19, 2010 4:01 AM**

Rue was jolted awake by a loud rustling in the trees above her. She headed outside her tent and looked around. 'Dammit. I should have brought a flashlight.' She thought as she looked into the night. The red head looked forcablly to the left when she heard it again. There was a small faint shadow in the distance. She could make out a tail and two big ears. She let out a sigh when she saw it was a baby fox, probobally looking for his mother. The dark orange canine mewled quietly when Rue came into view, who silently 'awed' at the animal's cuteness.

"Come here little cutie." She called as she knelt down, makeing kissing and tsking noises with her mouth. The fox backed up but slowly started makeing its way towards the teen. Once it got close enough, the fox sniffed Rue's hand and suddenly jumped on her, attacking her face with its tounge. Rue couldn't help but giggle at the fox's excitedness and patted its head in aproval. It was then when she realized that either the fox was a girl, or he got himself into a REALLY bad fight. She guessed the first one and looked into the fox's eyes when it stopped licking her. It reminded her of her favorite demon from her favorite show; Kyuubi from Naruto. She picked up the fox and crawled back into the tent and layed down with the animal in her arms. She scratched behind its ears and she purred. "How do you like the name Kyuubi, huh?" The fox didn't do anything. Just layed there stareing at her. "What? I think it suits you." She said with a yawn before bidding goodnight to the fox and falling asleep.

**July 20, 2010 7:33 AM**

Rue awakened to a familier fuzzy warmth on her face. She smiled and pushed the fox off before getting up to stretch. The fox did the same next to her, doing a cute little cat-like stretch. The red head grabbed her bag and got out of the tent, motioning for Kyuubi to follow. The fox quickly walked with her into the clearing.

"Wow, you really become close to someone fast." She said as she started packing up the tent, watching her new friend intently. The fox just tilted her head to the side and looked confused as any normal animal would if talked to by a human. She shook her head and looked in her bag for food. She let out an annoyed sigh when she realized she had only brought dehydrated desert. So she started walking into the forest to look for something more appetizing. Rue thought that if she had the fox with her, she would find food much easier. That theroy was proven correct when the fox seemed to have caught a smell in the air and ran a little ahead to find it. The teen followed.

**July 20, 2010 8:10 AM**

They have been following a scent for over half an hour and Rue was just about to give up, until there was a rustleing in the bushes. Kyuubi made a small barking noise. Just behind the bush there was a large puff of black, blue, and green. She couldn't comprehend what it was before there something thrown at her from behind the bush. It was... A Kunai and two Shuriken? All were stuck in the tree right behind her. "W-What?" The black ball of fluff turned out to be the hair of a girl about the same age as her.

"State your name." The forest girl demanded. She readied another Kunai from a pouch on her leg. 'Wow, this chick really likes Naruto.' Rue thought to herself.

"My name is Rue. I... I come in peace?" The raven haired girl tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. She basically burst out laughing. It was kind of funny actually.

"Oh, my gosh! Sorry, I just couldn't hold that attitude for too long. Especially with someone as funny as you!" She gasped between laughter. Rue had a confused look on her face before laughing with the other teen. The laughter slowly died and the two girls were now quiet. "So, Rue, Im Ami. What brings you into my part of the woods?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was your territory or whatever. Kyuubi brought me." Ami looked at her with confused eyes. "The fox." Rue pointed to the fox standing behind her.

"Oh! You mean Kitsune? Yeah I know her name's a bit cliché, but I like it. So you watch Naruto?"

"Yeah. Before I ran away I watched it all the time." Rue said with a smile.

"Cool, me too. Why did you run away? Maybe we could compare reasons" The other girl replied while walking to the tree and pulling out the ninja weapons.

"My dad." Was Rue's nondescript reply.

"Oh. I lived by myself with Kitsune before this. I just wanted some excitement so I left eveything behind. Didn't tell anyone, didn't leave any hints to where I was gonna be. I just left it all." Ami said with a shrug

"Sounds fun. So are those some kind of cosplay items, or what?" The red head asked, motioning toward the weapons sack.

"Nope. I made everything. All of them as real as they can get." She grabbed a Kunai from the sack and made it do a cool spinny thing around her index finger. "One poke from this could draw blood. So where are you going?"

"No where."

"You could go no where with me then!" Ami said excitedly.

"Cool. Which way? We could be Partners in Crime!"

"I was walking where you came from to look for Kit. I sent her to find food, But it looks like were gonna have to wait for food I guess." Ami said the last part, scoldingly, at Kitsune. "Whatever, We go onward!" She said pointing in some random direction. 'I have a feeling I'm gonna like this chick.' Rue thought to herself as she walked with Ami to "No where".

**July 20, 2010 12:00 PM**

"And she said, 'Your a lawyer, This time I know I'm gonna get screwed'!" Once Rue finished the joke they both bursted out laughing. When the laughter stopped, Ami became rather curious of her new 'Partner in Crime' as Rue had called it earlier.

"So... Can I ask you something? I don't want you to be offeneded or anything." Rue nodded hesitantly. "Ok. Um, why don't you act black?" Rue face palmed.

"I get that question a lot." Rue sighed. "I'm what you call 'Blaxican'. I look black but I don't act it. Soon enough, when the time comes, you'll see my black side. Soon enough, my dear child. Soon enough." Ami faked a gulp and shudder.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Depending on what my black furry goes out on, yes and no." Rue smiled. But it soon disapeared as the girls heard an explosion and saw a bright light in the distance. Birds flew out of trees and Rue, Ami, amd Kitsune all stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" Ami asked, trying not to let fear drip into her voice.

"I don't know. Let's find out." On que, Ami grabbed the fox and ran with Rue in the direction of the explosion.

**July 20, 2010 2:27 PM**

"A Naruto manga?" They both said in unision as they got closer to the object. Ami picked it up and looked through it.

"It's the one when Sasuke first leaves."

"Ya know. I've never found interest in the mangas. I always found it to be hard work to read." Rue made a pretend look of discust at the book in Ami's hand.

"Wow. Well I dont read it either. But only because I dont want to spend money on books and stuff."

"Well I'm just a lazy bitch."**(1) **Rue replied as if that were the answer to everything. "Anywho, What do you think the explosion was?"

"Not sure. But let's not stay here to find out." Ami said as she started off with the book and a fox in hand. Rue nodded and followed.

**July 20, 2010 3:00pm**

"Wow. Ya know I've never tried reading one of these." Rue said as she was looking at the manga, reading it left to right. "But it seems kinda backwards compared to the anime."

"That's because you are reading it the wrong way." Ami said with a chuckle. Rue turned the book upside down.

"Huh. Asians are weird..."

"You're a dork." Ami took the manga from Rue and flipped it. "You read it the other way." The teen shook her head.

"Oooh. That makes more sense." The red head said with a nod. "Though, I still think Asians are weird."

**July 20, 2010 3:35pm**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rue suddenly threw the manga on the ground.

"What happe-" Ami was cut off by a puff of smoke.

**July 20, 2010 3:37pm**

Rue woke up in a daze. It felt like she's been sleeping for days, but when she looked at her watch, she saw that it had been only two minutes since the book had blown up. She turned her head and saw Ami asleep next to her.

"Hey. Hey Ami, wake up." She started shaking her. The raven haired teen looked groggily around her.

"So... Green?" Rue looked around too. 'Wow,' She thought to herself. 'It is green.' She looked back to Ami who had the look of realization on her face. "This place... It looks like the woods just outside of Kanoha..." Rue saw this too.

"Come on. Let's go exploreing."Rue got up and pulled Ami with her. "There has to be a town or something around here." They walked toward the sun.

**July 20, 2010 4:00pm**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rue looked at the large gates of Kanoha, completely stupified. "Okay! Who's playing a trick on us! Andre? Are you the one doing this! If you are, I'm five seconds away from busting your ass!" Rue shouted around her, looking for some ass to bust.

"Who's Andre?"

"The only person I could think of that would go through all this trouble to trick me. My older brother." Rue said as she started walking closer to the gates, Ami followed. A man was walking out just as Rue was, ready to bust ass. He had grey hair and a mask.

"Hello there. Who are you two?" He asked when he got close. Rue was about to squeal like the fan girl she was, but Ami stopped her.

"Im Ami, and this is Rue." She knew he would think the names are weird, but she had a plan, a very thought out one considering she just thought of it.**(A/N: Does that make scense?)**

"Those are odd names. Where do you come from? I don't sense any chakra."

"Yes, we are from a land very far away called Texas." She tried to keep a straight face. "Most people from there have little to no chakra. Though we can still chose to be ninja."

"I see. Is there a reason you are here at the hidden leaf?" He asked, not really believing the story.

"We ran away. Our village was destroyed and we heard that here in Kanoha is one of the least "corupted" places." Ami tried to look sad. "Almost everyone was killed. The few survivors got forced into slavery. Including my family."

"Uh. I'm sorry for you lost," The guy said akwardly. How could he have known it would be so personal? Ami seemed so strong for someone who should have been emotionly scarred.

"And my dad was just a pain, I flat out left," Rue shrugged. She had nothing to hide. Well not really about this atleast. Other things well...

Ami shook her head, "So were here looking for a new home. Are we welcome or not?"

Rue nodded, "yeah can we stay or do we move our asses elsewhere?"

The guy smiled -well atleast it seemed like it- at the girls, "my name is -"

"Kakashi! Kakashi Hatake!" Rue squealed like she had been dieing to say it since he showed up. Ami elbowed The other teen in the ribs. Hard.

"What are you do-" Ami whispered harshley but was cut off by the man.

"Ah. Always nice to be recagnized by my fans. They don't call me Kakashi the copy cat nin for nothing." The masked man said, his eyes in upturned "U's" while lifting up his headband to show a sharingan eye. Ami sighed with releif.

"I know you more than think."

"What do you mean?" He asked skeptically.

"We may not have chakra, but we do have something better." The red head said matter-of-factly.

"And what is that?" The masked man sounded amused.

"Rue, Stop that!" Ami started whispering at Rue but was cut off, once again, by the other teen starting to talk.

"We can read minds."

"Read minds." Kakashi said. Rue guessed it was supose to come out as a question. Ami resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Well not read minds, per se. But we do know what happened in your life. Its more like... Reading your memories. It's not a jutsu. We don't have chakra. But it's similar to what you would call a Kekkei Genkai, but instead of running in a certian clan, most people in the village has it." Rue said with a smile.

Ami gasped at how smart Rue could be.

"And what is this non-jutsu called?"

"The ones who have it are called 'telepathists'. Ami is one of the Norms."

Ami slightly glared at Rue, " 'Tis true but I make up for it with Empathy".

Kakash raised an eyebrow, both at the word 'tis and "empathy". Rue raised an eyebrow also, wondering what Ami could add to that.

"Empathy is the ability to read and understand people and be in-tune with or resonate with others, voluntarily or involuntarily of one's empath capacity. I, unlike other un-lucky few others, can tap into the emotions voluntarily," Ami smiled sweetly,"Oh and its been known to drive some insane."

Rue stared at Ami weirdly. 'Wow this chick is creepy. Who the hell smiles when talking about going mad?'

"Im more interested in the red head. How can you prove that you have this? Knowing my name isn't enough." Rue let out a sigh. She got in some random stance and made some random hand sign to make it look legit.

"Kakashi Hataki: Son of Sakumo Hatake, also known as the "White Fang of Konoha". He graduated from Ninja Acadamy in a single year at the top of his class at the age of 5, and then becoming a chūnin a year later. Height is aproximately 71.26 inches. Weight Is around 149 pounds. Blood type: O. Your favorite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. Least favorite food, is anything fried or sweet. Your favotite word is "Teamwork", and your favorite passtime, or should I say favorite thing to do ALL the time, Is reading Icha Icha Paradise." Rue stepped back to normal stance and crossed her arms with a triumphent smile on her face as she looked at at a suprised Kakashi.

"Dude." A voice said from behind the copy nin. "Who is that Kakashi sensai?" A blond teen with whiskers on his cheeks came up behind Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Any idea who she will be with?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Mai laptop Almost exploded. But anyway. This chapter, Like the first one, feels rushed, and i HATE it. So please. Constructive criticism is well appreciated. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Lots of thinking in this one. **

'Blah blah blah.'=Thinking.

"Blah blah blah"=Talking.**  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 2010 4:25pm<strong>

Naruto ran up next to his sensei and looked at the girls in awe. He couldn't believe that someone who just met his mysterious teacher could know so much about him.

"Hi there. Have you an Kakashi sensei met?" The confused blond asked the two girls.

"Surprisingly, no, Naruto." The masked man said with a frown. "It's some type of kekkei genkai."

"Ooh! Really what's it called? Do you think it could help us find Sasuke?"

"It's called telepathy. And sorry, it wont help you find your friend." Rue replied. In fact, she didn't know where he was at all. She's only watched Naruto to the two hundredth or so episode.**(1)**

"Yeah, well, ima go explore if thats cool with you." Ami said. She was starting to get a little annoyed with the lack of attention she was getting.

"Yeah, me too. I think it would be great to meet some of the people here." Rue said calmly, but on the inside she was squealing like a fangirl about seeing all of the smexy Naruto guys.

"Sure, this is your home now." Kakashi said as he waved his hand to dismiss the girls.

"Oh, I can show you around, if you want?" Naruto said, beaming one of his all too ginormous smiles. Ami cringed. Naruto wasn't her most favorite character.

"That wont be necessary." She told him. "We could find our own way." Rue nodded in agreement and they were on their way.

**July 20, 2010 4:47pm**

"I have to ask, how do you know so much about Kakashi?" Ami asked Rue as they walked toward the training grounds to look for someone to hang out with.

"Heh. Well if you spend as much time on the Naruto wiki as me, you'll know as much." Rue chuckled. "It's kinda funny, actually. I basically know the ending of the show and I haven't even gotten close to shippuden."

"Wow. You are something else." Ami sighed. "So what episode do you think this is?"

"Well, Naruto isn't gone looking for Sasuke, but Sasuke left already. So I'm guessing we are somewhere in that string of filler episodes." Rue replied shaking her head. "Hey, where's Kit?" She asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"I trained her well. Her hearing is keen and he sense of smell is amassing." Ami stated before whistling a two note tune. Two sets of barking was heard. One was small and obviously a fox, the other sounded more dog-like.

"Do you think that's Kiba and Akamaru?" Rue asked.

"It's most likely an Inuzuka, though it doesn't necessarily have to be Kiba." Ami was proven wrong when Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and the two canines came running toward them. When they got close enough, Ami held out her hand. "Kitsune. Stop." She said in a stern voice. The fox immediately stopped in her tracks. Kiba stared at the girl, dumbfounded.

"She yours?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry if she caused you any trouble." She said as she picked up her pet and handed her to Rue.

"N-no. It's okay. She's v-very beautiful b-by they way." The violet haired girl spoke up. Ami's eye twitched in annoyance at how long it took the girl to say two things but nodded a 'thank you' either way.

"I've never seen you before. Are you here for a mission?" Shino asked, pushing up his sunglasses. The raven haired girl squealed in her mind but kept a stoic face. Shino is the only guy that can turn her into a fangirl.

"No, actually. We lost our home so we decided to look for a new one. We went where the wind took us." Rue said when she saw Ami freeze. She knew exactly what was going on in her head. Rue smirked. "I really need to go somewhere... To see the Hokage, that's it. You could stay and chat with..." Rue trailed off, pretending she didn't know their names.

"Shino."

"Kiba and Akamaru."

"H-Hinata."

"Yeah, them. I'll meet up with you later." Rue placed the fox on the ground and walked away from Ami and team 8. The red head really did want to see the Hokage though. She wanted to make sure they were welcome before running around the lady's village.

**July 20, 2010 5:16pm**

Rue's walk to the hokage tower was long. 'This place is huge.' she thought to herself when she got close enough to look up at it. As she continued walking, she thought about what Ami was doing and smirked. 'I'll bet making googly eyes at Shino.' Her smirk turned into a smile, that then turned into a short chuckle. By the time she was walking up the stairs, she was straight up laughing. When the red head noticed the two men walking down, she stopped abruptly at the looks on their faces.

"Umm... Hi?" She said like a question.

"Ah, you must be Rue. Kakashi said something about an awkward red head and a female version of the Uchiha running around here." The man with a bandage across his nose said, smiling.

"Lady Hokage is expecting you. She has someone to show you around. I guess Ami found someone to show her the village?" The other said. Rue knew who these people were but she couldn't put names on them.

"Yeah."

"By the way, Izumo, Kotetsu." The bandaged one said, pointing to himself or the other as he said their names.

"Oh, cool. Well Ima go see the Hokage." She said awkwardly and left.

The Hokage's office was silent as Tsunade looked Rue over. She was in her usual position: Leaning forward in her chair, elbows on the desk, mouth covered by enterlaced fingers. Rue was honestly scared. Being alone in a room with someone as strong as one of the Great Sannin's was kinda scary. Then the silence was broken.

"Were, exactly do you come from." Tsunade stated with a raised eyebrow. Yes. Stated. 'Dammit. I think I'm in trouble.'

"Texas." She tried to sound confident. "It's kind of a small, lesser known village." Tsunade 'hmm'ed and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Not trying to be rude, but why is your skin so... dark?" She asked hesitantly. 'Think think think think thinkthinkthink!'

"My kekkei genkai." She blurted out. "The "Non-justu", as Kakashi put it, messes with someone's appearance. The one that Ami has does it too, but just not as much." Rue refrained herself from sighing in relief.

"I see. Well, I need to see someone in a couple of minutes, I will let you be on your way with your... Tour guide." She turned toward the door. "Shizune." The young woman opened the door.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Enter Shikamaru." Shizune nodded and turned around to drag the lazy boy into the office. Before they came in, low mumbles of "What a pain" and "How troublesome" could be heard outside the room. Rue smirked. She had her eye on Neji, but Shikamaru would do.

The pony-tailed ninja came in with a huff. Tsunade tsked.

"You will show our lovely guest around and you will like it!" The hokage slammed her fist on the desk. Shika jumped and looked up, allowing him to see the 'Lovely guest' for the first time. He scoffed and mumbled a "Troublesome women" Before walking away. He paused at the door.

"Are you coming, lovely guest?" He said sarcastically. Rue's cheeks tinted a slight pink and she followed behind him. 'This'll be fun.'

**June 20, 2010 5:01pm (With Ami)**

"Okay. Prove it. Tell me how I'm feeling right now." Kiba said with a cocky grin. Honestly, Ami didn't like anyone who grin. In fact, She didn't like a lot of things, she was surprised that she got along with Rue. She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Cocky. Maybe a little bit too cocky." She said as she walked a little bit ahead. Shino smirked behind his jacket collar and Ami felt a burst of humor from his direction. **(2) **She smirked too.

"W-What About m-m-me?" Ami turned on her heels to look the blushing Hinata in the eye.

"You are shy, very much so..." She paused and tilted her head slowly to the side for dramatic effect, "Fear. You always have a tiny bit of fear. Fear that your not strong enough, that someone doesn't like you, that you'll never make it... Fear that one day everyone you know will disappear cause you couldn't hold on any longer."

Ami looked at the shocked face of the Hyuga and regretted what was said. She didn't mean to go over bored, its just hard not to when your told to explain what you feel and the other's emotion is suffocating you like drowning in the sea.

Sighing, Ami leaned close to Hinata to be the same height level- seeing how Ami was slightly taller- and muttered sympathetically,"There is no need to live in fear dear Hinata Hyuga. I know what it's like. Just be happy with yourself because your still living." The violet haired girl smiled at that. Kiba didn't know what to say, the moment was too... weird... to say anything.

Ami simply turned at walked into the forest, waving her hand once as a goodbye gesture.

"Don't you want us to show you around?" Shino asked, hoping he didn't let the worry sound in his voice.

"Nah. I need some time to think. I practically grew up in the woods anyway." Ami did need time to think. She needed to find out what she could make up so people didn't notice they were different. "Come on, Kit." Ami patted the back of her thigh as she walked and picked up the fox when it came running to her from playing with Akamaru.

**July 20, 2010 5:37pm (With Rue)**

Rue and Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage tower together.

"Rue, right?" The lazy nin suddenly asked.

"Yeah." She answered somewhat awkwardly. For a couple of seconds, Rue could feel the other's eyes on her face as they walked.

"I-Is there something on my face? 'Cuz if there isn't, Why would you look at it so intently? I mean, It's not like there's anything extremely interesting about it. Well, I don't think so, 'cuz I look at it pretty much everyday. Maybe you might think it is bu- Sorry..." Rue immediately cut herself off when she noticed she was rambling.

"It's cool. You seem kinda nervous. Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked seriously. The red head thought on this. 'think think think'

"I'm just afraid people in this village wont like me." 'And also 'cus I'm in the presence of someone as smexy as you' she finished in her mind.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?" Rue thought again.

"My ability. People of different villages never wanted to befriend us because of our powers. The fact that we don't have chakra and still be able to do things like this freaked them out enough. But then they thought that we were snooping through their memories every time we were near them." She added a dramatic "Ugh" at the end of it to make it seem more real.

"That's terrible." He said softly. "Me and my comrades would never do anything like that to you or your friend." He slid a reassuring arm around her shoulders. The red head blushed and leaned into the touch.

**July 20, 2010 5:50pm (With Ami and Rue)**

She walked to Ichiraku Ramen, suddenly realizing that she hasn't eaten all day. As she walked, she thought some things that she wouldn't normally think of. 'When he smirked at my joke, is that a sign that he might like me? But what if it isn't, and I'm just getting my hopes up... Oh my gosh... What if he's gay for Kiba!' Ami shook her head and continued walking. Kicking small stones and pebbles on her way. Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her daze.

"Hey, Ami!" She looked up and saw Rue walking to Ichiraku's with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. She sighed and waved back.

"Are you as starving as I am?" Rue asked when she got closer to her friend.

"Yeah. I was actually about to go get some ramen."

"Cool, we were too!" Then she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and ran to the ramen shop. Ami smiled. 'I wonder what went on between those two.' She thought to herself. She walked Under the curtains and sat in a stool between Ino, who was yelling at Chouji about "Inhaling your food", and Rue, who was making Shikamaru feed her. Ami sighed. 'If that crazy chick could get Shikamaru, Then I'm sure I could at least try to get Shino'

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I honestly like, just started watching Naruto. So as I move through the episodes, I shall move through the story.<strong>

**(2) "Ami" In real life does have a thing called empathy. It allows people to understand people's emotions. It creeps me out, but she's cool, and doesn't get into my head that much. When she explains feeling others emotions, she always says "A burst" when its sudden, "A trickle" when its trying to be hid, or "A tornado" when someone is feeling two totally different things at once. (Which is usually my case...) **

**I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE GIVE AS MUCH CRITISISM AS YOU CAN! (Without being too rude if thats possible)**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait and the lack of Ami in this chapter. The next one will be about Ami mostly. Also sorry for any misspellings! - Pretty sure thats misspelled.**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy! R&R! And other stuff..**

**Super short, so sorry!**

* * *

><p>Last time on AiK...<p>

_**July 20 2010 5:50pm (With Ami and Rue)**_

_ She walked to Ichiraku Ramen, suddenly realizing that she hasn't eaten all day. As she walked, she thought some things that she wouldn't normally think of. 'When he smirked at my joke, is that a sign that he might like me? But what if it isn't, and I'm just getting my hopes up... Oh my gosh... What if he's gay for Kiba!' Ami shook her head and continued walking. Kicking small stones and pebbles on her way. Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her daze._

_ "Hey, Ami!" She looked up and saw Rue walking to Ichiraku's with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. She sighed and waved back._

_ "Are you as starving as I am?" Rue asked when she got closer to her friend._

_ "Yeah. I was actually about to go get some ramen."_

_ "Cool, we were too!" Then she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and ran to the ramen shop. Ami smiled. 'I wonder what went on between those two.' She thought to herself. She walked Under the curtains and sat in a stool between Ino, who was yelling at Chouji about "Inhaling your food", and Rue, who was making Shikamaru feed her. Ami sighed. 'If that crazy chick could get Shikamaru, Then I'm sure I could at least try to get Shino'_

Ami got up when she saw team 8 come and sit. 'What, did they follow me here? Oh! Maybe Shino was worried about me!'

As if knowing she was thinking about him, Shino turned to look at her. Ami half smiled and gestured to the seat beside him. "Mind if I sit?"

But like most of the time, things don't happen like you want them to...

"AMI-CHAN! COME HERE AND STOP BEING THE LONELY EMO GIRL! PLEASE!" Nothing is said before Rue yanks Ami into the seat beside her.

'Damit Rue! Damit!' Ami yells in her head.

Rue knew she just ruined a moment, but she thought maybe she could get Shino to fight for Ame.

But all the guy did was nod and turn back to his food.

'Well then whatever... I'll get you two together soon enough' Rue decided. Then went back to making her lazy boy feed her. 'Yeah he is so mine' she thought to herself.

(With Ami)

She knew Rue was trying to do the whole hard to get thing. I mean come on its Rue! My Crazy red head.

But It hurt a little to find out Shino didn't really want her to sit with him..

'Well I mean in the Anime his always quite and shy so maybe he just didn't know what to say? Or what if he just doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he REALLY HAS A THING FOR KIBA? Damit Ame stop thinking about that! Bad girl! Bad girl! ughhh - '

Rue's yell shocked Ami outta her thoughts, "AME! HELLO IS ANYONE IN THER? GOSH HELLO!"

Ami pouted, " Sorry Rue...what were you saying?"

She frowned, "I asked what did you want to eat? Want Beef?"

'Pay attention Ame' She told herself before answering, "I'm not hungry really, besides im a vegetarian".

Rue smacked the bowl off the counter and looked at Ami wide-eye'd, "What about Hamburgers? fried steak? Your meican! What about -"

"- How about shutting up?" Ami snapped. She wanted to take it back right away. She didnt mean to be so mean

"Sorry" she muttered getting up to leave before remembering something, "Oh by the way I ran into Kakashi. He gave me the keys to an apartment, two bedrooms. Here's your key, nearest buildings to the gates," She explained tossing a key to her friend.

Then she left, without saying goodbye, without a glance back. 'Lets see who'll talk to me tomrrow' Ami thought to herself.

(With Rue)

"What's up with your friend?" Ino asked.

"Yeah she makes a bitchy comment and takes off. Troublesome women" Shikamaru muttered.

'What do they want me to say? Even I dont know what's Ame's problem is' Rue thought to herself. She ignored the comments though, not in the mood to come up with an awsome sarcastic come-back.

"She said sorry" Rue was shocked by the defensive tone in Shino's voice. 'Hmmmm maybe he could have a thing for my little Ami' she thought smirking.

"Well im outta here later!" Rue waved at everyone before hugging Shikamaru and taking off.

"Important things to do tommrrow. Step one: Get Ame to say she likes Shino. Step two: Get closer to Shikamaru. Step three: Find something to do so I dont die of boredom. Step four: Stop talk to myself!" Rue shook her head smiling and walked into the apartment she and Ame would now be living in.

Home Sweet Home.

**July 20 2010 6:10pm**

"Honey, I'm home!" Rue half yawnd and half song-sang. She heard a greeting grunt from Ami and smiled. The other teen was sitting on the couch, writing. The red head plopped down on the couch next to her friend. "Today was so tiresome." She mumbled more to herself than to the person next to her. Ami looked at Rue before smirking.

"Why, hello there Shikamaru. Can I ask what you are doing in my humble abode?" She replied sarcastically. Rue smiled.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a playful punch to Ami's shoulder, which affectively moved the pencil off its original track. Ami clenched her fist around the pencil, glareing at the dark line that went across the page. Hopeing it would spontainiously combust. Rue scooted away a little bit.

"S-sorry. It was an accident." Ami nodded, really slow. She erased the dark line, got up, and walked to the hallway and into a room. Rue sighed. 'Is it 'cuz I ruined her moment with Shino?' She thought. She got up and went to the room across from Ami's. She got clothes from her messenger bag and changed quickly. She got into bed. "Longest. Day. Ever." She said to no one. Rue closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**July 21 2010 12:00pm**

Rue and Team 10 were walking to the training grounds to well... Train. Rue wasn't as great a ninja as the REAL ones but she knew some martial arts that she could say is tai-jutsu. She was disrupted from her thoughts by Ino talking.

"So where's Ami?" Ino asked, curious as to what made the girl snap yesterday.

"This morning, I tried to wake her up. I guess she's just not a morning person." Rue replied.

"You guess? I thought ya'll were friends?" Shikamaru asked from beside the red head.

"Heh. Actually, I just met her yesterday." She took in the confused looks. "She left because of the village getting destroyed. I left before the that. We met while walking and we thought since we both were from the same place, we decided to find a place to live. It's kinda funny how quickly we got along." That wasn't a lie. They met in the forest and while they were walking, yesterday, they found out they were from the same neighborhood. It was great to be able to tell the truth for once.

"Wow. You two seem to have known each other for a while. Knowing you just met yesterday is kinda weird." Choji said.

"Eh. Whatever. I'm a lovable, understanding person and I enjoy making friends. She's a... Um... Freaky... closed kinda person who needs a friend. It works." Rue walked ahead of the three, trying to stay away from more prodding questions.

"So why did you run away?" ... Like that one. The red head stopped abruptly. Ino, the one who asked the question, just watched. It happened like watching an already dramatic moment in slow motion. Rue lost control of her legs. They just gave up on her. She fell on the ground to her knees. Before she hit, she was almost bawling.

"RUE!" Choji and Shikamaru ran to the teen's side, trying to keep her from falling on her face. Ino continued to watch, frozen in place. The pony tailed nin held Rue in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. Something in her brain connected to something else and Ino finally moved from her spot to try to help with the girl who was currently breaking down in one of her best friend's arms.

"Shh. It's okay, you don't have to answer anything. You'll be alright." Shikamaru whispered, barely audible to even himself. He would find out about Rue's past. He noticed something different about this woman. She wasn't bossy or annoying... She wasn't even troublesome. He's never felt the way is is feeling now. Protective is all he could describe it as. He noticed that Rue was no longer sobbing. Just small hiccups here and there. He pulled her to her feet, not thinking anymore than he already has. He knew if he thought too much, he would conclude this feeling as love. He didn't want that. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>That at the end could be considered fluff, right? Maybe a little? Just so you know, Rue and Shikamaru aren't currently in a relationship, they are just... you know... yeah. Ami and Shino shall be developing in the next chapter too! So be ready!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad That I could update this in a week. That's good, but don't expect this all the time. I just had a random spurt of inspiration.  
><strong>

**Okay, I like this chapter. It has cuteness in it. Also pay attention to the date JULY 21! THE SAME DATE IT ENDED WITH LAST TIME, BUT IT STARTS OFF IN THE MORNING! Just making sure you realized... And some people PMed me and asked for a description of the girls, I know it wasn't very descriptive in the beginning... Rue: African American. Long red hair (Dyed obviously.). Green eyes. Glasses. Does it really matter what she wears? Ami: Mexican. Black, green, and blue shoulder length hair (Dyed obviously.). Dark brown eyes. I give you an idea of her style in this chappy. :)**

**I also got a PM saying that they want me to be a perv in this chapter... I couldn't let down a reader like that. So this chapter has some perverted-ness**...** Just a little, though. I think that's it for now. Ima put a small Author's Note at the end. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>July 21, 2010 7:46am (With Shino...)<strong>

'Okay, building closest to the gates... Should I go...?' Shino was walking toward the gates of Kanoha. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but he knew he wanted to see a certain someone. 'What should I say when I get there? What if she doesn't want me there...? What if she tells me to leave her and drop dead...? WHAT IF SHE'S LESBIAN FOR RUE?' Shino was brought out of his mini panic attack by the sound of a teenage girl's voice.

"Hey, Shino. What brings you here?" He turned to see the one haunting his thoughts standing on the second floor balcony. He blushed slightly.

"Just out for a walk." He called back, glad that he didn't stutter. Ami nodded and went inside, just as Rue was walking out, smirking. The red head climbed and stood on the balcony rail, looking ready to jump. It wasn't that high, really. Just 16 to 17 feet. Even a person with no chakra to break their fall could do it. Rue's feet touched the ground.

"Are you sure you're not here to see..." She moved forward to whisper in his ear. "Ami." Shino let out an out of character yelp and moved back.

"N-no." He tried to say coolly but ended up stuttering. Rue's smirk grew.

"Oh. Okay then." Rue got off her tip toes, because Shino was about half a head taller than her, and turned around. "But I wouldn't go knocking just yet. When I walked past her a while ago..." Rue trailed off and turned to look at a confused Shino. "She told me she was gonna shower. So unless you want to see her wet... Slick... Hot... Body, wearing nothing but a thin towel," Rue examined him and was sure he was blushing something mad under that high collar of his. "You probably shouldn't go up there." The red head turned and left.

"Dammit." Shino mumbled under his breath. He would have to wait until later to visit with Ami. Plus, he had a "problem" to take care of.

**7:46am (With Ami)**

"Hey is that Shino?" Rue asked the girl sitting on the couch, brushing her shoulder length hair.

"Not falling for it this time." Ami replied stubbornly, tugging at a knot that got there due to the lack of good shampoo.

"I'm not kidding. It looks like he's having a mini meltdown..." Ami frowned

"Haven't used that one before. It's always 'Look, he's shirtless!' or 'He's not wearing sunglasses!' or something like that." She got most of the knot out but gave up when he noticed another one next to it.

"Yes I know. It's 'cause I'm not kidding this time!" Ami sighed and turned to the window. She held back a fan girl squeal and ran to the balcony. Before she was in anyone's sight, she composed herself and walked outside.

"Hey Shino. What brings you here?" She asked while trying to do a sexy pose without him noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Just out for a walk." Ami frowned. She nodded and went inside. Rue smirked and walked out.

"It's not that bad, I'll find out if the visit was for you or not. See ya later."

"Yeah, Ima take a shower." Ami mumbled. She walked to her room and remembered she didn't have any clothes. 'Damnit.' Ami thought and went to the door. She didn't know where any stores were. So she walked were the wind would take her.

On her way to nowhere in particular, she noticed Shino. She almost panicked but instead took two deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Those two breathes just so happened to be loud enough for Shino to turn around.

"Hi." He waved. Ami walked closer so they could talk properly.

"Hey, What's up?"

"Like I said earlier. A walk. What about you." Ami resisted the urge to frown for the third time today. 'He seems mad at something...'

"I'm looking for clothes. Is something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, I just... Had a bad morning. I'll go shopping with you if you need me to show you around." Ami nodded and motioned for Shino to lead the way.

**8:20am**

Ami and Shino passed Rue, she was walking toward the training grounds. Ami waved to her.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She told Shino and handed him her shopping bags. He nodded and the raven haired girl speed walked to the other. "Sup."

"When did you meet up with Shino?" She asked.

"A little less then an hour ago." She clamped her fists together in front of her chest and started to beg. "Please come with us! Things are getting awkward!" Rue smirked.

"No. You like him, you shop with him. It seems he is enjoying himself carrying your things." She looked passed Ami at Shino. He was holding the bags, swinging them side to side, impatiently. When he noticed the amused stare, he stopped abruptly. "Just talk. Make conversation. At least try. This morning when I left, I had a little talk with him." She put her hands on Ami's shoulders. "Maybe you could find out what I learned if you just try." She said exasperatedly. Ami shook off the hands.

"I don't like physical contact." She mumbled. Rue gave her a look.

"Then what about all that physical contact with Kit-" She paused. "Why do we keep losing her?" The red head face palmed. Ami shrugged.

"Knowing her she's probably with Akamaru. Anyway, if you want to go hang out with whoever, go ahead. I guess I'll try to talk. Bye." She walked back to Shino as Rue yelled a goodbye, not missing the whispers from other villagers about how it could be a second Uzumaki. She chuckled.

"What was that about?" Shino asked and handed her the bags.

"Just asking what she was doing later." Ami siged and thought of ways to start a conversation. She looked up at Shino. "Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry. You wanna somewhere to eat or something?" The bespectacled teen paused a little before he answered.

"Sure. Sounds good." He said a bit more cheery than he would have in any other situation.

**9:00am (With Rue)**

"Hey there Shika!" Rue yelled to the lazy ninja who was laying on his back watching clouds. He turned in her direction but did nothing more to acknowledge her existence before looking up and closing his eyes. Rue pouted and walked over to him. "Oh Shika~!" She song sang. No response. "Come on, say something!" Silence. She kneeled down "SHI-KA-MA-RU!" Nothing. The red head plopped on her butt. "A 'Hi there Rue' would be great right n-" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Shikamaru cracked open one eye.

"Shut up and watch the clouds." He removed his hand and placed both of them under his head. Rue looked up. Right when she did, she noticed how relaxing and free-flowing they are. Just drifting across the sky, moving where they wish. Beautiful. 'Heh. That one looks like a bunny.' She giggled. Shika looked at her and smiled.

"Now I see why you're doing this all the time. It's great." Shikamaru hummed in agreement. Rue lied back and placed her hands on her stomach. 'I could get used to this...'

**9:00am (With Ami)**

"So how are you enjoying your stay in Konoha?" Shino asked before taking a sip of water. They were at a restaurant, like an actual one. With doors and everything. Ami had never seen anything like it in the series. It was kinda fancy really. She didn't see Shino as the fancy place kinda guy but she was happy. Getting to see the way characters act when they aren't on screen.

"It's been... Interesting. My old village was much different than this one." Ami put butter on her pancakes and started cutting.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it. Just different." She smiled thinking about how this is something she would only dream of doing. An actual date with Shino.

"Sounds like your hiding something." Shino raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. Ami almost lost her cool. She stuttered.

"W-what? What would I need to hide?"

"Just kidding. Just a terrible attempt at a joke." Ami sighed and nervously laughed.

"Oh. It wasn't that bad." Shino got curious.

"So what happened? You said that your old village _was _different than Hidden Leaf." Ami yelled at herself in her mind for saying that. She didn't want to tell him the sob story she told Kakashi. But she didn't want to tell him something different that Kakashi might find out. She sighed and settled with telling him it was a long, not-so-fun story.

"I understand. I didn't mean to bring up such unneeded feelings.."

"It's okay. What happened, happened." She shrugged then added, "That's why I came so far from home. To get away from 'such unneeded feelings' " she grinned. Shino chuckled. Yes that's right. Chuckled. Ami squealed. In her head that is. But on the outside she smiled.

**10:10am (With Rue)**

"This place is boring." Rue said out loud, accidentally. Her and Shikamaru had left the field they were in to go for a walk. Shika snorted.

"What do you do for fun, then?" He asked boredly.

"Play games! DUH!" Rue rolled her eyes. "You know. Red rover, tag, hide and seek? Stuff like that." The pony-tailed ninja gave her a look.

"Tag and hide and go seek I've heard of. Both very childish, as I recall. Can I ask what red rover is?"

"O. M. K! What is wrong with you!"

" 'Omk'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"OH MY KAMI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! RED ROVER IS THE BEST!" Shikamaru's raised eyebrow twitched in the slightest.

"Troublesome..." He shook his head and sighed. "Well, care to explain what it is?"

"We need more people! Let's go find some!" And then they were off.

**10:10am (With Ami)**

Everyone in the village stared at Shino and Ami as the walked. Ami was a little unnerved at that fact. Hasn't anyone seen two people holding hands before? I guess when it's someone like Shino doing it, it does seem pretty strange. But Ami obviously enjoys being strange. Seeing as she was wearing a short black and green dress with thigh high boots. (Courtesy of Shino) She also had a green "I love boobies" bracelet. Shino wondered what it meant before, but he didn't ask. She most likely doesn't like boobies because she was on a date with him and thats all that matters...

**11:22am (With Rue)**

"What are we doing again?" Chouji asked. Him, Rue, Sikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were all walking to a clear space in some woods.

"I'm gonna teach you all how to play a game." Rue replied. "Get in two groups..." She counted the people. "Of four, I guess." Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura were on one team. The rest were on the other. "Now, Get in a line holding hands. What were gonna do is: one team calls over a person from the other team, the person they called will run as fast as they can into any pair of clasped hands. If that person breaks the two people apart, they get to go back to the team they were on before. If not, they go to the team that they were called over to." Confused looks. Rue sighed and grabbed hold of Chouji's hand.

"Red rover, red rover, let Naruto come over... Now Naru, you try to break me and Chouji apart by running in between us." Rue told the nu,ber one hyperactive ninja. The blond nodded and ran. Chouji had a very strong grip that almost crushed her hand, but Naruto didn't get passed. "So that means that you would have to be on our team. If you made it, you would be able to go back to your own one." She explained. "Oh, and if you don't say 'Red rover, red rover' , you get dis qualified." She added that last rule to make things interesting.

Groans could be heard throughout the crowd. Rue laughed. They played the game for about thirty minutes and the only extremely interesting thing that happened was the fact that Kiba flipped over Chouji and Naruto's arms. If you looked at it from the right angle, Which Rue just so happened to do, then you could see the spit that was knocked out of Kiba's mouth as his gut hit the fists that were clamped tightly together. Rue couldn't help but laugh out loud with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending of this chapter was mostly to add words to it cuz I'm lazy. The next chapter will have Ami's birthday! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, new chapter! Sorry, it's kinda short. It makes me kinda mad that the first chapter was pretty long, but now they are just like, meh. **

**ANYWAY! I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! If you squint and tilt your head to the left, you could see some plot forming! I'm sure some of you were like "OMG WARES TEH PLOT" But it's right here. :)**

**Oh yeah, and remember that "Ami's birthday" thing? I lied. :Sweatdrop: Sorry but I decided to make some actual plot instead of more filler. I'm sure you would prefer it that way anyway.  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 Recap...<em>

_ "Shh. It's okay, you don't have to answer anything. You'll be alright." Shikamaru whispered, barely audible to even himself. He would find out about Rue's past. He noticed something different about this woman. She wasn't bossy or annoying... She wasn't even troublesome. He's never felt the way is is feeling now. Protective is all he could describe it as. He noticed that Rue was no longer sobbing. Just small hiccups here and there. He pulled her to her feet, not thinking anymore than he already has. He knew if he thought too much, he would conclude this feeling as love. He didn't want that. Right?_

**July 21, 2010 1:00pm (With Rue)**

** "**You don't have to explain yourself. You know that, right?" Shikamaru was walking Rue home. They were taking a longer route, as the red head requested, so they could talk about what had happened on their way to the apartments. "I understand if it's a rough subje-" He was cut off.

"No, I know. Can we just... Sit somewhere?" Shikamaru nodded and directed her to his favorite field, the place where he always thought up Shogi strategies. He sat on the soft, unnaturally green grass. She sat in front of him on her knees. He thought the silence would be more awkward, but it wasn't. It was comfortable, really. "It's a long story." She said after two minutes of semi-comfortable silence.

"You could tell me when you're ready." He said. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, he could wait if the subject was this bad. It was something he was willing to do for her. Rue nodded.

"Yeah, I just want... Comfort, I guess." Shika nodded. The red head crawled over to the teen and plopped on her butt next to him. She leaned on him and he wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled her head under the other's chin and smiled. "When I'm ready..."

"You can tell me anything." He finished her sentence, placing a kiss on her forehead.

**1:33pm (With Ami)**

Ami felt a sharp pain in her stomach and began to double over.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked worriedly. Ami waved it off.

"I've never felt the need to eat breakfast before." She lied, standing up correctly. "I guess my body just isn't used to it." Shino looked concerned still but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" Ami shook her head. She didn't want him to end up staying for a while. She couldn't handle the embarrassment if she went home and dropped a giant deuce. Shino nodded a second time. "I'll see you later then." He walked back toward his house and Ami sighed. She turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her house. The pain came back. If Ami had to describe it, she would say it felt like getting stabbed over and over. With that in mind, she stopped abruptly and looked around. She remembered Itachi's gen-jutsu.

"Wait, Itachi didn't come back again after he fought Kakashi... at least not during these episodes." She mumbled to herself, wincing when the pain came back. "Damn it, I need to stop being so paranoid." She continued walking, not noticing the curious grey eye that was watching her from the trees.

**1:30pm (With Kakashi)**

"See you later then, Kurenai." The white haired jounin winked. Kurenai's red eyes crinkled as she giggled.

"Bye Kakashi!" She walked away and Kakashi turned around to go to his own home. As he walked he couldn't help but notice Shino and Ami walking while holding hands. He smiled. 'Heh, I was wondering when that boy was going to stop being asexual.' He laughed in his mind. He was about to continue walking but stopped when Ami fell to her knees. Kakashi, Being the creeper he is, quickly made his way to hide in some trees near the couple. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation being held.

"Are you okay?" Came Shino's worried voice. Kakashi snorted 'Obviously not.' He continued to listen and was kind of angry at the boy for just leaving his injured date to walk home by herself. So what does he do? Follow her. He's not a stalker, He just wants to make sure she gets home safely. He jumped from tree to tree, making sure to stay a couple of yards behind her.

When the raven haired girl stopped so suddenly, Kakashi thought he was found out. He watched as she began to talk to herself. He could have sworn she just said "Itachi" but he could've been wrong. But when he got closer and heard her say the rest of her sentence, he was pretty sure it had something to do with the elder Uchiha.

"... After he fought with Kakashi... At least not during these episodes." The words echoed in his head. He understood the fighting with Kakashi part. But what did she mean by "Episode"? He watched her walk away and he continued to think. 'She shouldn't even know about the run-in I had with Itachi.' The jounin was stumped. This girl knew something he didn't. And it was really getting on his nerves.

**2:00 (With Ami)**

Ami sat on the couch, writing in her journal, having just came out of the restroom without taking the giant deuce that she thought she was going to. She stared at the writing on the paper and sighed. She has been trying to find out why her and Rue were in the Naruto Universe in the first place. She racked through her brain all night, last night and found absolutely nothing. She continued to write.

_I went on a date with Shino...It was fun but i still can't find out why me and Rue are here. I always enjoy a good mystery but i can't help but think that we are in really bug trouble. Maybe we pissed off whatever God is out there and he sent us here to be brutally murdered by sexy ninjas. Whatever it is, I'm getting really scared. It's cool being here and all, but why? Why us? I'm gonna talk to Rue about this later. Maybe she has some ideas._

There was a knock at the door and Ami hid her journal under the sofa cushion. It seemed like a good idea to her at the time... She got up and answered the door, ignoring the pain that came when she did so. On the other side of the door stood Rue and Shikamaru.

"Hey, so glad you're here. I totally forgot my key..." Rue rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. Ami chuckled and turned to Shikamaru.

"What happened that was so bad, she needed to get escorted home?" She looked back at Rue and gave her a disapproving look. "Did you get into the Hokage's sake?" Rue laughed.

"I think I'd be pretty messed up if i did that."

"No. She simply wanted a walk home. If she wishes to tell you anything else about it, then she can. I have to get back to the others. Asuma-sensei is probably waiting, bye." Ami and Rue waved to the pony tailed ninja and closed the door.

"Rue, I need to talk to you." Ami told the red head as she was starting to sit on the couch. "I'll be right back. Gonna get a drink. Want something?" She asked, heading for the small kitchen connected to the living room. Rue shook her head and sat down completely. Ami nodded and left. She went to the refrigerator, grabbed a small bottle of water, and went to sit on the arm chair across from the couch.

"So, what's up?" Rue played with her long red hair as she asked the question.

"Have you thought about... why we're here?" Ami looked up in thought. Rue snorted.

"Well, Ami. When a mommy and a daddy love each other a lo-"

"I'm talking about here. In the Naruto Universe!" Ami yelled. "Pervert." The red head chuckled.

"Oh. Well I guess I haven't thought about it. It _is _pretty weird, huh?" Rue continued to play with her hair. "Maybe that manga was m-" Both Ami and Rue gasped at the same time.

"THE MANGA! WHERE IS IT?" Ami jumped over the couch and ran to the red head's room, going straight to the messenger bag on the bed. Rue followed behind, just as fast.

"Outside, left pocket!" She yelled. The raven haired girl unzipped the pocket and pulled out the book and ran back to the living room. Rue gave an exasperated sigh and followed the other girl at a more moderate pace than before. "Do you remember which page you were on?" Ami was frantically flipping through the pages one by one so she wouldn't miss one.

"Umm. I'm not sure. Somewhere toward the middle?" Rue walked to the couch and sat down. Ami continued to look through the pages. "Here, let me see it." The red head held out her hand and Ami gave the book to her. The raven hared girl sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"What if it has absolutely nothing to do with the manga? What if we're gonna be stuck here forever?" Ami turned to look at Rue, who was staring at the book in awe. The red head turned the book so Ami may see it. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"**I see you figured me out.**" The mysterious figure smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>OMGEEZUS! CLIFF HANGER! lol.<br>**

**Just so you know, I'm getting serious now. I want at least 3-5 reviews for this chapter, or no more AIK. :P**

**Also, if someone is willing to lend me an OC, that would be great. Just PM me the details. I would like one that is stoic and has a high and mighty attitude (Preferably male). Of course I would give you credit for it. THANKS IN ADVANCE!**


End file.
